


The Beaded Bag

by Chuck_Johannsen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Johannsen/pseuds/Chuck_Johannsen
Summary: A small musing on how Hermione made the Beaded Bag of Holding





	The Beaded Bag

                It sat on the table, inverted and inside out. Fine stitching, threads of an alloy she’d researched exhaustively for months vanished and reappeared in tiny bursts of reflected light. The fabric itself contracted around the fine metallic strands, a natural component inherent in Velgalden. Once Hermione had learned of the plant’s relation to the Wiggentree, she knew she’d found her base material.

                Carefully, her needle wound back into the fabric, stitching a _futhark_ rune. _Raidō,_ which looked like a cotter pin in her opinion, promoted durability in travel. Implementing it every three sequences with _þurisaz_ ’s angular lines enhanced the fabric’s strength and flexibility over a thousand times, if worked right.

                A popping noise barely caught her attention – this was too important!

                Her needle dove into the fabric, leaping in and out like a silver dolphin. The needle itself carried the best enchantments available, plus a few suggested improvements devised by herself. Madame Malkin seemed out of sorts when refused the prototype as payment – did special orders _really_ cost that much? – but the security was worth it in Hermione’s opinion.

                A soft clearing of a throat, somewhere around knee level made a tiny whistling noise as it passed her un-hearing ear. Absently, she tucked a flyaway hair in place, watching the needle perform a complex duel-stitch, blending two sequences together in the first of what would be seven sets of three triangles. Each grouping wrapped itself around the bag, a serpentine pattern precisely calculated for elastic effect.

                “Great Master Harry Potter’s Grangy Be Listening Now!”

                Hermione jerked, needle freezing mid dive. “Dobby! What are you doing here?”

                The small house elf cocked his head to one side. A basket lay on the floor at his side, lumps protruding against its cover-cloth. Bulbous eyes focused on her face. “Dobby’s been getting your things, just like youse requested! Youse needs to be eating now. Great Master Harry Potter’s Grangy is not a house elf. She needs to be eatings!”

                Hermione bent back over the material. “Soon, Dobby. I need to finish this before the moon rises. The best results come from –“

                “Moon will not affect cloth,” Dobby’s head whipped sideways, ears flapping in denial. “Why would it? Great Master Harry Potter’s Grangy be readings too much.”

                Irritation raised her voice, unintentionally. “What are you talking about? Madame Tousseau’s _Guide for Sewing_ clearly states that lunar cycles may add ten percent to a Benjamin Corsican expansion charm!”

                Tiny hands rested on slim hips. “Dobby’s made Bags of Hiding. Moon is in the sky. Bag is on the ground.”

                Hermione’s irritation vanished. “You have? When? How many? Do you know why there’s a center-stitch over the dart? Wouldn’t a gathering help the expansion more?”

                Dobby shrank back, eyes widening.

                “Oh, I’m sorry.” Hermione caught herself. Aggravating an already unstable individual was not an intelligent thing to do. If there was any word to describe her, it was intelligent. “Could you show me how?”

                The little figure peered up at her towering height. “Perhaps …? But No Dobby! Bad Dobby!”

                Hermione, familiar enough with the elf’s odd behavior through tales from Harry, caught the spindly-limbed individual as he threw himself at the wall. “It’s alright Dobby. I’ll figure it out myself. You don’t have too –“

                “No!” Dobby’s eyes grew larger. “Great Master Harry Potter’s Grangy mustn’t! Old Family Secret. Dobby knowings the how, but cannot speaks of it!”

                Hermione growled under her breath. “But the charms are in textbooks, how to expand rooms and things?”

                Dobby’s eyes bulged. “But it _does!_ It _does_ do the makes bigs!”

                A headache twinged its warning symptoms at the side of Hermione’s temples. “I thought you said –“

                She stopped. Something was familiar.

                “Dobby,” Hermione began, more cautiously. She could see his ears lift a little. “If you could perhaps use this pillowcase, and … practice? If you want, I can … _supervise_?”

                “Great Master Harry Potter’s Grangy is _clever_ ,” Dobby breathed. How he managed the sentence in one breath, she had no idea. “If Dobby’s needings to be watchesd, they has to be competence. Great Master Harry Potter’s Grangy’s the most competanced witch Dobby can be thinkings of!”

                Hermione felt the headache fade a little. “Well, thank you Dobby. Could we start – I mean, could _you_ start now?”

                A wide grin threatened to break the little elf’s face. “The bestest start is with the Sables Chicken’s stitches. Nothings breaks that.”

                Hermione watched carefully, plans simmering behind her mind. The full focus of her intellect remained focused on the elf’s careful motions, showing her exactly how the supposed ‘experts’ managed to delude the entire wizarding population with substandard efforts. Block _her_ from knowledge? After this bag, she would have to look into breaking the monopoly. After they’d beaten Voldemort, of course. And managed a safe escape too. Perhaps started a political campaign, although this would create funds for it as well.

                Narrowing her gaze, she absorbed every detail. First things first: making a special surprise that _no one_ would anticipate her having.


End file.
